the truth of war and family
by Bdog3601
Summary: when Cody"s past comes back to haunt him and makes his family not trust him will he be able to make up for it by saving the Saturdays and leading them out of the war that his old squad started and can holly help Abby save Cody from his dark past and will zak be able to coupe with the hurt and pain of war to anyone who wants to help me make chapters feel free to give me pm
1. Chapter 1

Story: the truth of war and family/people: Cody/zak/holly/Abby/drew/doc/Chloe: rate-M

[Chapter: 1/the truth]

[Group]

[11:30]

Knocking came and a letter to drew it was a big problem and so she called everyone they listened

And she said Cody why did you lie to us about you still being in the marines' well I said if I told you

Would freak out so that is why and I'm still your family right well I don't know said doc you

Lied to us and that could have put Zak in danger he said

[Cody]

Well if that is how you feel after I saved your ass twice I'll go and tell Zak that you kicked out

His brother I said packing and Abby tried to stop me but I just left in my tank

[Zak]

Hey were is Cody he said they told him you guys are complete jerks

And he got zon and left to find his best bro and he had holly and wadi plus abby

With him


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter: 2/ the pain]**

**[Group]**

**Fuck them all I said drinking some more beer why the hell should I care if the trust me I saved there ass more**

**Then ones so I might as well join the bad side I said then someone hit me in the back of the head**

**Then I turned and put my gun to his head and just then the Saturdays walked in and said Cody**

**Stop don't shoot him ah go sell the fake caring shit to someone else liers cause I ant buying**

**I said Cody stop please for me he said sorry Zak but im dead any way so and its **

**Not like any one gives a rat's ass besides you and Abby and the navy seals **

**Will find me sooner or later so im fucked and I am sorry Ab-oh shits get down**

**Then I was shot three times once in the arm and twice in the chest**

**Abby ran to me and said baby don't die on me I love you we all**

Do then I woke in the med bay and they were asking why the shot me

Well there the navy seals im a wanted man because I was the one how

Killed the president on my mission im sorry they forgave me and Abby and Zak stayed to keep me company

Abby slept in bed with me Zak slept on the couch


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter: 3/the healing]

[Cody]

Ah crap my chest hurts like hell then Abby woke up and yelled baby you're ok said hugging me

And to my much to the pain I said I love you too babe but your crushing my chest

[Group]

And they all came in to talk first drew Cody back at the bar why were you saying you would join the bad guys

Well I was so depressed and drunk you knew that then Zak said but you were about to shoot that guy in the

Head why he was an old squad mate and one the best exposers in the world but that was years ago

Now they have started the war and I just can't fight them and since you all were so bold to help now

You're in a war you can't win at least not without me I said standing up and dressing but Abby aided

Me in lying down and said you're still too weak to fight but you need to teach us in the art of war

Ok let's do it and as we trained we heard some song playing called the eye of the tiger and I said

We needed some enspreaion they nodded to me we started with the gun range

[Cody]

Ok everyone grab a main gun and a side arm

[The guns they chose]

[Drew: M1-grand/44"magnum]

[Doc: AR-15/M9-bretta]

[Doyle: 12Gauge shotgun/and 45revolver]

[Zak: the claw/1911pistole]

[Abby: Winchesters repeater/and her wrist blaster]

All right listen up my old squad are not fair players they will cheat in any way to win

And they have allies like the nagas and vanrook plus argoust so are papered and if anyone is trying to be the best

We must stay to gather do not runoff bingeing a hero you will die the second you try it so begin

By the end of the day they have passed the test more so has Zak I made Zaks weapon into a weapon like it would look like in Saturdays house / a/n hope you like this chapter holly you will be in the next


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter: 4/training day]**

**[Cody]**

**2:00am**

**Ok as I said Abby start the horn waaaalllll rise and shine lady's Zak said it is two in the morning man**

**Yes well evil never sleeps come on its time for combat practice and we all went to the gym ok everyone**

**First for knife training is Zak come on he raced at me and swung at me but dodged and closed lined **

**In the neck and helped him up to his feet and with that he said thanks ok sit down every body **

**Can anybody tell me what Zak did wrong drew and abby had their arms in the air drew **

**[Drew]**

**He charged in without thinking first and had his guard down**

**[Group]**

**That is correct drew Zak should have had his guard up thinking is also important**

**And that is it for today hold on Zak Monday why are you here im with holly**

**Yea he's with me so I lowered my gun and she said wait why are you armed to the teeth**

**Well were going to war**

**Dun du hope you all like it to I will post a new one tomorrow **


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter: 5/double time]**

**[Group]**

**Ok everyone it's been a great day lets go eat they went to eat but I just had a beer **

**And then I smoked a cigarette when Zak came to me and asked why do I smoked **

**Well Zak when you are in the military they give you pack before you head out and **

**Trust me when you go through war like I have you wish you'd have a smoke**

**Just then someone came on the big screen phone hello Saturdays is Cody with you**

**What is it Blake I said you know we will kill you and turn Zak over to the nagas**

**He said over my dead body asshole oh and I've been training them so fuck off **

**[Cody]**

**Son of a bitch I said as I though my beer bottle in the air and put ten bullets in it and said guys**

**Guys it's time for the big guns I said leading them to the t-rex ok people **

**[Group]**

**They looked at what I had for them when they said what that is it's an off road**

**Vehicle armed with 2 fifty Cal mini guns let's see them beat that but right now **

**Just catch some sleep **


	6. Chapter 6

**[Chapter: 6/the first attack]**

**[Group]**

**Its 12:00AM and Cody and his band were play there song with the crowd made up of [zak/wadi/holly/Doyle/drew/doc/Abby] when his old squad blew through the wall and grabbed wadi by the **

**Throat and I put my gun to his head and said let her go and he did then I blew his brains all over the wall**

**They said what the hell I just said they all die those assholes hurt me now they will pay then I chased what was **

**Left of my old crew while firing at the hip with my gun and that wounded one of them and they saw me senselessly**

**Beat him up and then I pulled my gun and said what's stopping me from killing you Blake and the Saturdays said stop Cody we have him in custody but I just looked at him and then I pistol whipped him in the head by then Abby**

**And holly were trying to bring me back from hell when Abby cupped my face and said baby come back to me **

**Don't go back to that dark past please baby and kissed me and I came back Hu baby what happened you went **

**To that place fuck I said and looked at the damage I had done and then I said two down one to go walked to wadi**

**And said you ok she said yea just bruised and went kissed Zak on the lips being bf and gf that was normal for them**

**Ok love birds lets go inside **


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter: 7/ the hard part]**

**[Cody]**

**It's been six hours since the attack and I was still not done with my jobs damn forget this and went to see what was happening with the prisoner and right at the second I went in there zak and doc stopped me and said let go man**

**And I said relax man I just want to see how far you are with him and the Intel **

**[Group]**

**Well as long as you're not tripped like before said doc well we have his wounds healed and he is not talking **

**And with that he only will talk to you said it was some kind of marine thing let me in doc ok just don't go nuts **

**[Cody&Blake]**

**So Blake why are you doing this well for starters money women and power and revenge well what happened in**

**Bosnia was not my fault well if that is true then I have shamed are world do you want it to be fast or what fast **

**Ok bro good luck semprfi then granted his boom they said why well he wanted a honorable death**

**Then Abby said good job baby then she kissed me and then said qess what I'm pregnant I said that's great baby**

**[12:00]**

**Look honey at are butiefull baby and that means Zak is an uncle cool said zak baby we are the best just wait he grows up **


	8. Chapter 8

**[Chapter: 8/the good days]**

**[Six-months later]**

**[Group]**

**Cody oh Cody said Zak then he heard me cussing [damn cj if my new weapons are hurt in any way ill skin you alive]**

**Oh hay zak did not see you there what was that all about man he said well im ordering some weapons to keep that asshole away from here then drew ran up to me and said your son is messing with the controls of the ship again**

**Damn Sam you need to stop that he started crying hey hey its ok im sorry for yelling ok go see mom ok love you**

**Its short I know but im starting on a zak.s/zak,m romance **


End file.
